


The Last

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Confined/Caged, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, they watch Loki's children burn the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a story/ship and a plot word and I'll write a three sentence 'fic' for you.  
> \- It's very similar to the Three-Sentence Fic-A-Thon, probably actually the same thing, and may or may not be over, I'm unsure. But if you're willing, I do need practice.  
> -I’ll take a whack at pretty much any fandom I know. But, here are some things that have been bouncing around my head lately: Sherlock, Marvel, Kingdom Hearts, Supernatural, Doctor Who.... etc. etc.  
> -There's always a huge chance that it will be more than three sentences. ...Just so you know. I fail at keeping fic that short.
> 
> [1] Thor (2011) | Thor/Loki | smoking a cigarette; thought it'll be the last

The smoke curls around them, the smell clinging close to Thor's hair, his wrists, the hollow of his throat where sweat is collecting in a thin sheen. Thor is silent, because the first thing that Loki had done upon capturing his brother was cut out his tongue. Turnabout is fair play, after all. Loki offers the cigarette over, and Thor takes it—inhales the poison into his lungs, because he is the golden child of Asqard, and has never once backed down from a challenge.

Loki sits with him, his free hand tangled in Thor's hair.

Together, they watch Loki's children burn the world.


End file.
